pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Be Careful What You Wish For.
This is a Christmas story by Nyggie. It is about what happens to Phineas, Santa, and Baljeet after Christmas. Prolouge Santa Claus: May I do the honors? I like this one. Phineas: Sure. Be my guest. Santa ''(reading Phineas's letter): Dear Santa, you are my biggest hero. All I want this Christmas is a chance to be like you. Sincerely, Phineas Flynn. '''Isabella': That was really nice, Phineas. Others: Yeah. That was great. Baljeet: Well, I guess things worked out pretty much like everyone wanted. Me/Narrarator(turns the TV off): Well, I guess Baljeet was right. He got his kiss, and Phineas got to be Santa, but you always have to be careful what you wish for. Chapter 1: December 26th Phineas thought he was dreaming, but it all seemed so real. It couldn't be, though. He saw the sleigh leave himself. Elf: '''Uuuuuh, wake up, sir. '''Phineas: Be quiet, Perry. Elf: Actually, my name is Gary, sir. Phineas: Wait, you can talk, Perry? Gary: I don't know who Perry is, and you need to wake up, we have a serious problem in Car Manufacturing 101. Phineas ''(wakes up): Car Manufacturing what? Phineas looks around and thinks "Oh my god, I'm in Santa's clubhouse. The one me and Ferb built." '''Gary': Sir, today's a busy day. It's December 26th, that means we only have 364 days till next Christmas. We've got to hurry, hurrry, hurr... (sees Phineas's face) Wait, you're not Santa Claus at all. Chapter 2: December in Danville Kris thought he was dreaming, but it all seemed so real. It couldn't be, though. He waved at the kids on the roof from inside the sleigh. Ferb: Phineas, wake up. Kris (Kringle): Where am I? Ferb: Phineas, get up. (Santa gets up) ''Wow, Phineas. You've put on a ton of... Wait! You aren't Phineas. '''Santa Claus, Kris Kringle': Ferb. I thought I took the clubhouse with me. Are we on the roof? Ferb: No, sir. This is Phineas's bedroom. If you're here, then where is Phineas? Santa: Oh no. When he said he wanted to be like me, he literally did. He's probably in the North Pole right now. As a side effect, I've become him. Ferb: That would explain the undersized orange and white striped shirt that's tearing rapidly. Well, I guess you're spending December in Danville, Santa. Chapter 3: 3 is the Magic Number Baljeet was at the mall with Buford, looking for a new calculator because Buford destroyed the one he got for Christmas. Baljeet: Buford, I just need my calculator. What do you need to buy? Buford: I need to buy a new baseball bat, so that I can smash this calculator, too. Baljeet: That's just great. (I'm Lindana and I Want To Have Fun! starts playing.) ''Hold on, I need to take this call. '''Ginger '('through the phone): YOU TWO-TIMING JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE KISSING WENDY STINGLEHOPPER BEHIND MY BACK!!!! Baljeet ''(through the phone): Two things. First, were we ever even in love? Second,How do you know about me kissing Wendy? '''Ginger' (through the phone): ''FOR THE FIRST THING, I'VE EARNED 20 "I JUST SAW A CUTE BOY" PATCHES FOR STARING AT YOU!! Then again, they were all taken away immediately afterwards. Secondly, Wendy told Gretchen at the Math team meting yesterday, which YOU weren't at. (Baljeet gets embarassed)'' Then, Gretchen told ME, and I was very mad. So now, I'm breaking up with you. END OF STORY. (she hangs up) Baljeet '''(who left the phone on): I was never even in love with her. '''Ginger (into the phone): I HEARD THAT!!!! Okay, now I'm really hanging up. (hangs up) Buford: What was that all about? Baljeet: Like you don't know. (I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun starts playing.) ''Ugh, it's probably Ginger again. '''Baljeet '(into the phone): ''Hello, Ginger. Have you called to apologize? '''Mishti' (into the phone): ''I'm not Ginger, I'm Mishti, but I bet you were smooching her, too. '''Baljeet' (into the phone): Does everyone know about me kissing Wendy Stinglehopper? Mishti (into the phone): Yeah, probably. Baljeet (into the phone): ''I'm not even gonna ask how you found out. '''Mishti '(into the phone): Now, I'm breaking up with you. We're through. (hangs up) '' '''Baljeet: '''That was a total de-javu moment. '''Buford': You know what they say, kid. Three is the magic number. Car Manufacturing 101 TBA Category:Fanon Works Category:My name is Dr. Nygma 1048 and I approve this page.